Progress
by thetiredunistudent
Summary: Ludwig is the prince of Germania and Matthew is a soldier of the kingdom of Brittania. The two meet under dire circumstances and find themselves together three years later. Follow Matthew and Ludwig on their journey to develop their relationship. Rated M for some comments, but nothing explicit. It's merely a precaution. Gercan
1. GerCan RoyalAU!

GerCan RoyalAU!

Chapter One: The War

Rain fell from the skies onto the exhausted German soldiers. Ludwig stared out at the horizon "Do you think…?" He stopped himself before he could continue. Gilbert turned to look over at his younger brother "No. I try not to think about it." Ludwig decided to end the conversation. The two brothers watched the enemy lines in silence. The kingdom of Germania, for the most part, had kept their enemy at a fair distance during the first three years of the war. The horn sounded throughout the camp. German soldiers moved to action, resembling a machine. Ludwig watched his troops with admiration. No one could beat a well-organized unit. Moments later he found himself surrounded by the screams of his brethren, his people. Ludwig fired off bullets frantically "How?" His stern and logical facade had broken down hours earlier as Canadian troops marched into his base camp.

A singular Canadian soldier appeared several feet in front of him. The boy gunned down countless German soldiers. The look in his violet eyes remained stern and disciplined. Ludwig watched as the blood of one of his soldiers splashed onto the face of the Canadian soldier. The soldier didn't flinch and continued killing soldier after soldier. His light blonde hair blew in the wind as he laid eyes on Ludwig. Recognition passed through the violet eyes as he raised his gun in the air. Gilbert gripped Ludwig's arm and pulled him away in time "Get your senses back together!" "My Princes!" A frantic voice called out. Gilbert and Ludwig turned to look over at a frail Italian boy "Feliciano? Why are you on the battlefield?" Feliciano gripped their wrists and took off in the opposite direction of the fighting "The King has been killed. Your presences are required." The two brothers remained silent as the Italian dragged them into the heavily fortified castle. "Ludwig!" His mother ran over to him and pulled him into a tight embrace.

Silence loomed over the group as she hastily moved to remove the dirt and blood off of his face. She moved away from him and stared at him in worry "You are lucky to be alive." He looked away from her in slight anger "I should be there fighting for my people." "No." Her tone caused Ludwig to turn around in slight surprise. She frowned and placed a loving hand on his cheek "You must be here. What is a kingdom without its king?" Ludwig glanced over at his brother for assistance. Gilbert looked away from him. Ludwig submitted to his mother's wishes and remained in the castle. He could faintly hear the sound of his people dying through the castle walls.

Days passed by in silence. On the fourth day, Gilbert rushed into the throne room surrounded by guards "The enemy is here." Ludwig sat up with a start "How did they get this far into the city?" Gilbert glanced at the floor in shame "The people helped them." Ludwig pushed away his feelings and began to mobilize the troops, shouting orders at them. The castle had become the final battleground for the war. The German soldiers were annihilated. Ludwig watched the Canadian standing above him with concealed fear. A British male whispered a message in his ear. The trigger was pulled. Pain flared through Ludwig's right leg and a soft gasp escaped him.

Days later negotiations began. Ludwig sat upon his throne, wondering how he had acquired the throne at a young age. His father's reckless actions led to a 15 year old Ludwig staring down at the King of Britannia, forced to comply to their wishes. He glanced over at the Canadian boy who had been the start of his nightmares. A shiver ran through his body. His right leg ached at the memory. "Prince Ludwig" the King of Britannia greeted, "My name is Arthur Kirkland." "I know who you are" he replied. Arthur smiled in response "That pleases me. There is no need for useless formalities then." Silence loomed over the room as Arthur collected his thoughts "We merely have one demand." Ludwig raised an eyebrow "What is it?" Ludwig took notice of the glint in the British male's green eyes "Return all of the land you took from us." Ludwig watched the male curiously. His eyes drifted slightly to the Canadian by Arthur's side. He remembered the cold look on the boy's face as he slaughtered his people.

Expectant eyes watched Ludwig "Have you made a decision Prince Ludwig?" Ludwig looked away from the Canadian "I accept the demand. I do not agree with my Father's decisions." Arthur watched the tense nature of the German prince and smiled "I hope we meet again under different circumstances." He exited the room with his servants following close behind. Ludwig watched the Canadian leave the room, visibly relaxing the moment the presence was gone. Gilbert stared at him in worry "Are you alright Ludwig?" His mother was at his side soon after the words left his brother's mouth "Ludwig? Is something wrong? Do you need a doctor?" He dismissed her and retired to his bedroom.

Images of the Canadian soldier plagued his mind and he tossed around in his bed. The longer he remembered the Canadian, the longer he felt nauseous. The German prince did not scare easily. He growled in annoyance and stared at the wall in misery. He came to the conclusion the Canadian soldier was merely 13 years old. His frail pale frame contradicted the immense strength he contained. Ludwig cursed himself for being scared of a mere boy. A knock on his door drew his attention. He hummed in acknowledgement. The door opened and Gilbert peeked his head into the room. Gilbert looked dead. His pale skin appeared the colour of snow and purple and black bruises tainted his skin. His right shoulder was bandaged from the wound he received during the war from the Canadian. His white hair remained stuck to his forehead from his sweat and his usual bright red eyes appeared panicked and frantic. Ludwig frowned in distaste. He wasn't used to the sight of his older brother scared.

Gilbert walked over to him "I was wondering if you wanted the awesome me to stay with you." He paused "You know, in case you get nightmares from the war. It'll be like when we were kids." Ludwig didn't stop the small smile forming on his face "I would like that." Gilbert climbed into the bed, wincing when the bruises made contact with the bed. Ludwig watched his brother. He knew why his brother appeared worse than he did. Gilbert was an easier target because of his status. He was the prince, but he was a bastard. His bastard status made him ineligible to inherit the throne. It was the reason Ludwig's mother ignored Gilbert. He shifted slightly in his bed and released a soft sigh "Who did that?" Gilbert flinched slightly at the memory "The Canadian boy." Ludwig felt himself tense. Gilbert frowned at him, but decided to not say anything.

Time passed by and Ludwig found himself drifting off to sleep to the sound of Gilbert's light snoring. His dreams consisted of moments on the battlefield. It had started off good. Victories played throughout his mind as he cheered (internally) with the now fallen soldiers. Each battle played throughout his mind. The sight of the Canadian boy caused his blood to run cold. Ludwig observed through his memories once again the sight of the Canadian drenched in the blood of Canadian and German soldiers alike. His blue eyes met vicious violet eyes.

Pain flared throughout his right leg and he sat up with sweat rolling down his face. He blinked for a few moments. He visibly calmed down upon the realization he remained in his room. Gilbert blinked up at him "Is everything okay? Do you need my awesomeness?" Ludwig shook his head silently. He watched as his brother easily fell back into a slumber. He laid himself down on his bed. He waited for his heart to calm down. The panic and pain disappeared. He allowed himself to grow weak and succumb to sleep once again.

Chaos ensued in the royal room as Ludwig remained seated on his throne. He observed the officials running around in a panic. He understood. The kingdom was in turmoil from the war. He answered questions swiftly the moment an official dared to ask him a question. He watched his people from his throne. He vowed to fix the country his father ruined. He would be different. He ignored the pain his right leg as Feliciano ran around the room "He's not here."


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two: Fear

An obnoxious laugh filled the throne room and Ludwig watched his brother in mild amusement. Gilbert had decided to prank one of the officials; Chiara. Chiara flushed in embarrassment and turned on her heel to rid herself of the royal nuisance. Ludwig knew of his brother's fascination with her. Gilbert made his way over to Ludwig's side "I can't believe it's been three years." "I can't either. You're still a child" Ludwig commented, much to his brother's displeasure. Gilbert merely rolled his eyes and leaned playfully against Ludwig. Ludwig pushed his brother off of him gently as the doors to the throne room opened. The two males froze upon the sight. Panic enveloped the German King at the sight of King Arthur entering the room. He visibly began shaking slightly at the sight of the Canadian boy standing behind the King. Gilbert placed a comforting hand on Ludwig's shoulder, but it failed to calm him down. Memories from the war plagued his mind and he looked away from the boy.

The group fully entered the room and Gilbert's grip on Ludwig's shoulder tightened as his own fear began to envelop him. Arthur bowed before him "King Ludwig. Congratulations on your inauguration." Ludwig fought to steady his voice "Thank you." He remained silent for a few moments. He observed the group before him "What business do you have here?" Ludwig recognized the glint in those emerald eyes. Arthur straightened himself "We are merely here to do an inspection." Ludwig watched the King. He did not agree to an inspection. He merely waved it off and nodded. It would be better to listen and allow the inspection to finish quickly. Arthur smiled slightly "I thank you for your compliance." The glint never left his eyes.

Relief passed over the travelling group and Arthur turned to the Canadian boy with a small smile "Go rest up Matthew. The journey's been the hardest on you." Ludwig listened intently. 'The boy's name is Matthew' he mused, keeping a watchful eye on the soldier. Matthew nodded with a small smile before being led to a guest room by one of Ludwig's servants. The idea of the soldier remaining in his home unnerved him. Ludwig stood up from his throne "I will personally lead you to your quarters King Arthur." Arthur nodded in thanks and followed the young king to his room. Arthur examined the room and smiled in satisfaction "It is quite lovely. I am glad to see your country not destroyed." Ludwig hummed in acknowledgement. The war was a topic he did not like discussing. Arthur watched Ludwig for a few moments. He seemed satisfied and entered his room. Ludwig politely excused himself and headed down the hallway.

A melodious voice filled the hall "Ludwig!" He stopped to turn to his mother. She bowed slightly. He frowned internally at the action. He felt his mother had no business bowing to her son, yet she remained stubborn and stuck to tradition. His mother was the epitome of tradition. She lived her life by the rules. She straightened herself "I have come bearing news." He watched her curiously, allowing her to continue "Your cousin Roderich is coming today!" He blinked in slight surprise. He composed himself moments later and nodded in understanding. His mother smiled and rushed off to prepare to greet him. Roderich was his genius musical cousin. He often enjoyed relaxing and devoting his free time to the piano and the violin. He was a pleasant change to Ludwig's other loud cousins. Ludwig quickly fixed his appearance in preparation for his cousin. He set off to find Gilbert.

Blue eyes filled with fear at the sight before him. Gilbert leaned against a pillar casually conversing with Matthew. Ludwig observed Matthew from afar. The Canadian male was a mere shadow of his previous self. He slouched slightly and his violet eyes darted around nervously. Matthew flushed from a comment made by Gilbert who seemed at ease with him. Ludwig picked up Gilbert's loud voice "Matthew you were a total beast. You scared me." Matthew slouched slightly and he buried his red face in his hands. Ludwig failed to catch the mumbled appreciative 'thank you.' He swallowed his fear and made his way over to his brother and his companion. Gilbert looked up upon his entrance and grinned at him. Matthew looked up and squeaked in surprise. Matthew immediately bowed and greeted the King with a slight stutter evident in his voice "It's a pleasure to meet you King Ludwig." "Likewise" Ludwig greeted politely. He frowned slightly at the form in front of him. Matthew did not resemble the male he grew frightened of during the wars. He expected the young soldier who had lived through the tragedy to be confident, to be assertive, to be strong.

Red eyes observed the pair and Gilbert knew what his brother was thinking. When he first ran into Matthew in the hall, he expected to be threatened. He did not expect the blubbering apologetic mess that stood before him. Ludwig turned away from Matthew to gaze at his brother. Gilbert raised an eyebrow in confusion. Ludwig moved slightly away from the Canadian. The fear he experienced couldn't be rid of. He didn't know if the Canadian could change and attack him. Ludwig cleared his throat "Roderich is coming. Mother expects us to welcome him." Gilbert frowned in distaste. Despite Ludwig's appreciation for their quiet cousin, Gilbert despised him. Roderich was too quiet and snobbish for Gilbert to agree with him. Ludwig watched his brother in worry. He was aware of the rough relationship the two shared.

Violet eyes stared up at him and Ludwig moved away in fear. The familiar eyes tensed his body up. Despite the calm and meek nature the male emitted, the violet eyes appeared resolute at times. Ludwig gulped and acknowledged Matthew with a small nod. Matthew understood the signal and smiled softly, failing to ease the Germans nerves "I will head off now." He turned to Gilbert and bowed with a small smile "Thank you Prince Gilbert for your hospitality." Gilbert grinned, but kept his distance from the Canadian. Matthew failed to notice their newfound tense nature around him. The two German royalty bid their goodbyes. Despite their fear they remained polite. Ludwig quickly moved to fix Gilbert's appearance.

The older male of the two frowned from the action and pushed Ludwig away gently. Ludwig allowed his curiosity to win over his conscience "How did you two meet? I thought you'd avoid him." Gilbert remained unfazed. He expected the question. He relaxed slightly "I ran into him in the hallway, quite literally. I thought he was going to kill me, but he began apologizing profusely." Gilbert paused. He sighed and ran a hand through his silver hair, irking his younger brother "I am still tense around him. I mean, after seeing him killing our people, I have every right to be, but he's not the same. He's different off the battlefield." A quick gesture fixed Gilbert's hair.

Ludwig processed the words. His mind understood, but his body did not. The sight of the Canadian male caused pain to flare through his leg. He ignored the questions forming in his head and grabbed Gilbert's wrist lightly "We have to see Roderich." Ludwig marched on. He ignored Gilbert's countless protests. The two brothers stood in the throne room. Ludwig's mother stood by his side. He glanced over at her. She was adorned in her finest jewelry. He wrinkled his brows in confusion. His attention was quickly taken by the sound of the door opening up to reveal their guest. Roderich walked into the room with a purpose. He held his head up high to signify his importance. His brown hair remained unbothered, other than the odd curl protruding from his hair. His violet eyes scanned the room in indifference. Ludwig found himself comparing them to Matthew's eyes. He frowned at the thought and quickly destroyed any relation to it.

Feliciano and Chiara quickly greeted the Austrian prince. They collected his valuables and moved to place them in his regular suite. Roderich paused before them. He bowed "I congratulate you on your inauguration King Ludwig." Ludwig smiled softly at him "There is no need to bow." Roderich stood up straight with a grateful smile. He cleared his throat "Do you have guests?" Ludwig nodded with slight disappointment "King Arthur has come for an inspection." The Austrian sent him a questioning glance. Ludwig chose to ignore it. His mother moved and quickly bowed before Roderich "Welcome to our home prince Roderich. Let us welcome you with a feast." Roderich smiled softly "It would be greatly appreciated."


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter Three: Dinner

Dinner was comprised of a multitude of food garnered toward each special guests' culture. Ludwig glanced over at his mother. She always managed to plan exquisite feasts and parties. Roderich sat to Ludwig's left and his mother sat to his right. He looked over at Gilbert who remained sitting amongst the common guests. He frowned at the sight. Arthur, seated beside Roderich, watched him with confusion. He followed Ludwig's gaze and smiled. Arthur leaned over the table slightly and whispered to one of his soldiers sitting in front of him "Do you mind switching seats with Prince Gilbert?" Ludwig watched with gratitude as the soldier nodded. Gilbert looked up at the soldier curiously, but agreed to his peculiar request. He made his way over and sat in the spot. Gilbert sent Ludwig a look. Ludwig looked away. Conversation flowed easily through the small group. Gilbert turned his attention to Matthew who remained seated next to Arthur. The male looked on edge.

Arthur sensed his charge's tension and turned to him in worry "Is everything alright Matthew?" Ludwig watched the two. Matthew looked around the room cautiously "I'm merely doing my job." Ludwig's eyes met Matthew's and he drew a sharp breath. The eyes were filled with murderous intent. He soon calmed down when he noticed it was not directed toward him. Arthur smiled and nudged the boy playfully, the look disappearing to be replaced by childish shock "I'm capable of protecting myself Matthew. Enjoy the food." The male visibly relaxed, but his eyes remained focused. Ludwig watched Matthew cautiously. Gilbert watched the Canadian in curiosity. His natural instinct told him to run. He ignored it.

Gilbert smiled at the Canadian, earning a confused glance. He pushed on "Matthew." Matthew looked over at him with curious violet eyes. Gilbert frowned playfully "Do you not like the food?" Ludwig's mother turned toward them immediately. Matthew grew flustered from the question. His face flushed in embarrassment and he fumbled with his words. He fiddled with the fork in his hand "The food is wonderful. I'm merely being cautious for Arthur's sake." Gilbert grinned and furthered his teasing "Do you think our kingdom unsafe? Do you think it treacherous?" Matthew's eyes widened visibly in shock. Gilbert ignored the glare Ludwig sent his way. Matthew recovered quickly, showing the composure he showed on the battlefield "I do not think that. Your people are lovely and have shown nothing, but kindness. Your walls are solid. The kingdom is magnificent, but it never hurts to be cautious. I am cautious even within the walls of my own kingdom." Ludwig's mother watched the boy in approval.

The fear Gilbert experienced from the sight of the male dwindled. His body visibly relaxed. The instinct to run disappeared. Gilbert playfully smiled at Matthew before returning to his food. Matthew seemed to relax as well. He began eating the food on his plate. Ludwig watched the interaction between the two in amusement. He started to realize the boy meant no harm to either of them. The dinner finished in peace. Arthur stood up from his seat and thanked the hosts for the pleasant feast. Matthew followed suite. Ludwig turned to Gilbert with a disapproving glare "Why were you teasing our guest?" Ludwig ignored his mother's comment about Gilbert being a bastard. Gilbert seemed to not hear her comment "I want to know the man I fear." Ludwig frowned at the slightly rational explanation. Roderich turned to face the two brothers. Ludwig understood immediately and gave his cousin directions to the music room.

Ludwig ran a hand through his hair and decided to wash up for the evening. He enjoyed the warm water running down his skin. He exited a few moments later wrapped in a towel. He completed his routine and emerged in his pyjamas. The sound of a piano met his ears. He easily guided himself to the room and watched the scene before him. Roderich sat to the left of the piano bench watching the person playing the beautiful notes. Ludwig allowed his eyes to drift off to Matthew. The Canadian sat up straight. His fingers danced beautifully along the piano keys. He seemed unbothered by Feliciano watching sleepily with his head on Matthew's shoulder. Matthew stopped playing the song immediately and his hand flew to the gun attached to his hip to glare at Ludwig.

Fear paralyzed the King as Matthew's violet eyes searched him for a hint of ill intent. The eyes from his nightmares were staring at him once again. Matthew immediately relaxed and stood to apologize profusely. Ludwig watched the soldier with fear evident in his eyes. He stepped away from Matthew. His hands were shaking and he cursed himself. Roderich moved to diffuse the situation. Matthew looked into Ludwig's blue eyes and noticed the emotion in them. He froze in realization. Tears welled up in his eyes "I'm sorry King Ludwig. I'm sorry for hurting you three years ago!" Roderich watched the scene with silent surprise. Ludwig remained visibly tense until he met Matthew's eyes. The sight of the tears wiped away the fear. Ludwig watched Matthew crying in front of him. He didn't know what to do. Feliciano moved toward the group and wrapped a protective arm around Matthew.

Feliciano quickly wiped away Matthew's tears. He muttered quiet assurances to the soldier. Ludwig watched the exchange in confusion. Matthew confused him. The Matthew he knew could be vicious and blood thirsty on the battlefield. The Matthew Ludwig was observing was different. This Matthew was sobbing and apologizing constantly. He didn't know how to react. Feliciano bowed "I apologize King Ludwig." Ludwig's confusion grew. 'Why is Feliciano apologizing?' Ludwig thought to himself. Matthew managed to compose himself after Roderich placed a comforting hand on his shoulder. Matthew looked into his eyes once again "I thought you were here to harm Roderich or Feliciano. I apologize for the assumption." Ludwig stared into the teary violet eyes. These were no longer the eyes he feared. These eyes showed him kindness and guilt. Ludwig found himself absentmindedly wiping away the Canadian soldiers's tears "I'm not mad." Relief passed through Matthew's eyes.

Ludwig glanced over at Roderich. Roderich smiled slightly "I stumbled upon Matthew in the halls. I got lost looking for the music room. He didn't know where it was, but we found Feliciano who guided us. I decided to show Matthew and Feliciano how to play." Ludwig nodded in understanding. He quickly thanked Feliciano for guiding the guests. Feliciano replied with a bright grin. Ludwig turned his attention back to Matthew. The soldier looked down. Ludwig recalled his words among the sobbing mess he had been earlier. He cleared his throat to draw his attention. Matthew looked up at him with sad violet eyes. Ludwig wondered how the soldier managed to portray a multitude of emotions in a short period of time. He remained silent for a few moments longer. He ignored the curious look on Matthew's face.

Words remained jumbled within his brain. He managed to form coherent sentences "I do not hate you for what you did three years ago. It was your duty. I understand." He ignored the throbbing pain in his right leg. Matthew stared up at him in wonder. It had been the first time no one hated him for his actions during war. Ludwig avoided looking into Matthew's eyes. He found the Canadians eyes made him weak. "Are you afraid of me?" Matthew whispered. Roderich and Feliciano watched Ludwig and Matthew's every interaction intrigued. Ludwig, deciding to be polite, looked into his eyes once again. He whispered in a hushed tone "Yes." Silence enveloped the room for a brief moment. The Canadian looked down at the ground in shame. He felt a need to explain himself and apologize. Ludwig cut him off before he could begin his rambling.

His tone of voice came out surprisingly soft "I remember you on the battlefield. You massacred my people with ease. I remember the sight of their blood painting your face." Matthew winced at the description, but remained silent. "Everyday I live with the reminder of you storming into the castle and shooting my leg. I am scared of you. But" Ludwig paused his speech, "I'm not as terrified. If I was I'd be having a panic attack right now. The mere thought of you scared me, but not anymore. I'd like to get to know you Matthew. I don't want to be scared anymore." Matthew smiled softly and whispered "Okay."


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter Four: Ball

Ludwig stared at the officials running around in a panic around him. His mother had decided to plan a last minute ball to celebrate their new guests. If Ludwig had a choice, he wouldn't attend. His mother explained the balls purpose was to entertain their guests and to find Ludwig a new love interest. He groaned at the thought. His mother didn't push suitors on him, but she wouldn't allow him to rule alone. She stated 'A great King needs a great Queen.' Feliciano ran up to him in a panic "Your mother requires your presence." Ludwig watched Feliciano for a few moments. He stood up from his throne and nodded. Feliciano let out a small sigh of relief before leading Ludwig to where his mother resided. The pair entered the room to find his mother fretting over possible gowns. She turned to look at her son with a bright smile plastered on her face. She immediately relieved Feliciano of his duties before informing her son of her concerns.

Thin fingers wrapped around his wrist and pulled him toward the closet. He looked over at his mother quizzically. She held two gowns in front of her "Which one should I wear to the ball?" He remained silent. "This is why you brought me here?" He asked, attempting to keep a calm tone. She dismissed his questioned and gestured toward the two dresses once again. He examined each dress silently. He pointed to the dress on the right. His mother looked over the dress and nodded in approval. She neatly placed the dress on her bed and looked over Ludwig. He remained still as she observed him. She turned to look through her closet once again before pushing a black suit toward him. He removed it from her grasp and placed it over his back. She dismissed him from the room with a simple wave of her hand.

He made his way toward his own room and placed his suit on his bed. He glanced over at the mirror and paused at the sight. He looked tired and his blonde hair was a mess. He laid down on the bed. He adjusted himself slightly before falling into a deep slumber. A rough hand shook him awake and he groaned in protest. Ludwig rolled over to gaze into the eyes of his brother. Gilbert grinned playfully at him "Wake up sleeping beauty. It's ball time." Ludwig slowly stretched the sleep out of his body. He examined his brother who stood in front of the mirror. Gilbert decided on a simple white suit. The white complimented his pale skin and vibrant red eyes. Ludwig put on his black suit and slicked back his blonde hair. Blue eyes met red from across the room. Gilbert smiled and moved to place a comforting hand on Ludwig's shoulder. No words were shared.

The two brothers made their way through the halls toward the ball. "I hope we see Matthew there" Gilbert commented. Ludwig froze momentarily. Gilbert paused and looked over at his brother in confusion. Ludwig's mother came over to break the silence. She examined Ludwig with a soft smile "You look handsome." He silently thanked her. She glanced over at Gilbert before looking away. She quickly grabbed Ludwig's hand and pulled him toward the ballroom. He glanced over at his brother. Gilbert refused to look at him. He turned his head back to what lay before him. People mingled in small groups and gossiped about others. His mother smiled up at him "Go mingle with your guests." He nodded numbly. He didn't like socializing with others unless necessary.

Arthur looked up upon his arrival and smiled slightly at him. The British King looked tired, but grateful for the ball thrown in his honour. Roderich looked up at his cousin and smiled softly. He could see how tired the German King was. The three slipped into an easy conversation. They discussed politics, personal hobbies, and the party itself. Ludwig surveyed the room. He stopped at the sight of Matthew and Gilbert talking. His brother looked at ease. Arthur and Roderich followed his gaze. A soft smile took form on Arthur's face "I'd like to thank you Ludwig." Ludwig blinked in surprise. Arthur continued with a fond look in his eyes as he gazed at Matthew "Despite our past problems, this kingdom has been good for Matthew. Ever since the war…" He paused, thinking over his words. He decided to continue "Ever since the war, Matthew has never left my side. He was damaged by it, but your kingdom is turning him back to normal. Your people have shown him nothing, but kindness. He needs that. Your brother, Prince Gilbert, has been a major help." Ludwig smiled slightly. He was glad they could be of assistance after causing such misery. He looked over at Matthew once again.

Matthew's face appeared flushed in embarrassment, but he smiled and played along with Gilbert's usual antics. Ludwig decided he liked the Canadian when he smiled. Gilbert nudged Matthew slightly and the Canadian slightly lost his balance. Matthew fell against the wall and erupted into a fit of laughter. Gilbert followed soon after. Soon both males were laughing and downing another glass of alcohol that passed by. The three males watched the scene with slight amusement. Roderich sported a small smile "Arthur you have fantastic taste in soldiers." Arthur blinked at the Austrian in confusion. Roderich elaborated "He's talented on the field, but that is not where his talents end. He is a fantastic pianist, and he is a kind soul. He sympathizes with everyone, regardless of status." Arthur nodded with pride "I should know. I raised him." Roderich froze and Ludwig stared at Arthur in shock.

Arthur raised an eyebrow at their expressions. Roderich recovered quickly "You do not look old enough to raise him." Ludwig nodded in agreement. Arthur placed his drink down on the table next to them "He is not my child. I raised his brother and him when I was 12 years old. The boys were 5 years old." Ludwig bit back his questions. Roderich did not. "Where were his parents? Why did you take care of him? Where is his brother?" Arthur looked down at his feet nervously. He looked uncomfortable from the questions. Ludwig placed a hand on his cousin's shoulder and shook his head. Roderich quickly apologized. Arthur smiled softly "It is quite alright. It is merely not my story to tell." Roderich and Ludwig nodded in understanding. Ludwig glanced over at Matthew once again. His brother disappeared. Ludwig found him dancing with Chiara. A small smile graced his lips as he watched his brother lead his love interest in a formal dance. He turned back to Matthew. Matthew seemed calm and relaxed. Ludwig assumed it was the alcohol.

Roderich followed his gaze and his violet eyes shone with interest. He made his way over to Matthew and struck up an easy conversation. Ludwig and Arthur watched the emotions passing through Matthew's face. It started off as happy and friendly. Soon it changed to confusion. Then it turned into unease. The conversation ended with a teary eyed Matthew. Ludwig observed as Roderich began to apologize. Matthew smiled softly before excusing himself. Ludwig moved to go comfort his guest. His mother appeared in front of him with a small smile "It's time you go mingle with other guests, preferably some women." He stared down at her for a few moments. His mother frowned slightly "If that bastard can get a woman, you can. Now go." Ludwig frowned at his mother "You will not treat Gilbert like that." She blinked in confusion before looking up at him with teary eyes "Ludwig. Why are you being rude to your mother?" He looked away "Leave me alone for the night. I am allowed to do what I like." Her grip on his arm tightened and he looked down at her once again.

Arthur had long excused himself to go comfort Matthew. His mother looked close to tears as she held onto him "Ludwig. There's no need to be kind to him. He's merely your father's bastard child." Ludwig pushed her away gently "He's not. Gilbert is the prince of this kingdom. Gilbert has been nothing, but nice to you and our people. Most importantly, Gilbert is my brother who has been there for me. He raised me. He succeeded where you failed. I do not want you to continue this behaviour toward him." Tears flowed down his mother's cheeks and she let go of him completely. She turned on her heel and stormed out of the ballroom.

Ludwig met Gilbert's curious eyes and he smiled at his brother. Ludwig was tired of the abuse his brother faced. He didn't deserve it. Gilbert smiled in response before returning to his dancing partner. Ludwig fixed his suit and quickly exited the ballroom. He searched the halls for his guest. He felt the need to apologize. He peeked into the room at the end "Matthew?"


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter Five: Understanding

The sight of Matthew and Arthur sleeping together in the bed froze Ludwig. Arthur held the Canadian in a comforting position. Ludwig noticed Matthew's puffy eyes. 'He was crying' Ludwig thought to himself, a frown taking place on his face. Arthur stirred and blinked at Ludwig in surprise. The two held the each other's gaze. Arthur smiled softly at him. He mouthed silently 'Thank you.' Ludwig nodded. He left the room silently to return to his bedroom. The ball had finished earlier than planned. He finished his night routine and fell onto the bed. He stared up at the ceiling with tired blue eyes. He wondered what Roderich had said to cause the Canadian to begin crying. 'I'm going to have to talk to Matthew tomorrow. It's common courtesy to apologize for any inconveniences' he muttered to himself. He allowed his body to relax and fall to the temptation of rest. His dreams were plagued by Matthew once again, but he appeared different. He lacked his typical military outfit. He appeared casual in his blue jeans and red and white hoodie. Ludwig silently made his way over to the Canadian soldier. Matthew looked up at him with teary violet eyes and Ludwig tried to ignore the pain in his chest. He absentmindedly wiped away the Canadian's tears. Matthew leaned into his touch and whispered "Ludwig." He awoke to the sound of someone pounding on his door.

Ludwig shifted uncomfortably in his bed and allowed the person to enter his room. Chiara entered his room with an annoyed expression "King Arthur is departing. Your presence is needed." He nodded in understanding "I'm sorry. I'll be right there." She left the room quickly and Ludwig slowly began to recover his senses. He dressed himself and ensured he looked presentable before entering the throne room. He sat down on his throne and observed the party before him. King Arthur stood to the front of the group, Matthew close by his side. Matthew looked exhausted. King Arthur smiled up at him "You have passed the inspection. Sadly, this means I must depart now." Ludwig nodded "It's been a great honour having you as our guests." Arthur's green eyes brightened from the statement "I'd like to ask a favour of you King Ludwig." Ludwig raised an eyebrow at him. He noticed Matthew immediately look down at the ground. Arthur placed a comforting hand on Matthew's shoulder "I'd like for Matthew to enlist in your military." Ludwig froze. Arthur chose to elaborate "His main job will be to watch over the military and to protect the Royal family. I assure you, he is a good soldier." Ludwig stared at the two males. He didn't quite understand how to react. A part of him wanted the Canadian as far as away from him as possible, but another part wanted Matthew right by his side.

Gilbert sensed his confusion and placed a comforting hand on Ludwig's shoulder. He leaned down and whispered in his ear "It'll be good. He's an experienced soldier who can assist the military." Ludwig glanced over at his brother. He nodded in understanding. Ludwig turned to Arthur once again "I accept." Matthew looked over at him in shock. Arthur smiled gently "Thank you." Arthur bowed "I must take my leave now." Ludwig nodded "Be safe on your journey back home." Arthur smiled at him. Ludwig watched the interaction occurring between the King and his former soldier. Matthew watched Arthur with teary eyes. Arthur placed a comforting hand on his blonde locks "Stay safe son. I'll come visit you soon." Matthew nodded and stood up straight "I'll become a great soldier Arthur." Arthur watched the boy fondly and pulled him into a tight hug "You already are Matthew. You're the best soldier a King could ever ask for." He pulled away from him. Arthur wiped away his forming tears and bid goodbye.

Matthew stood in the throne room alone. He looked over at the throne and kneeled before Ludwig "I will protect you with my life King Ludwig." Ludwig watched the Canadian kneeling before him. He couldn't describe the feeling he felt. He cleared his throat "At ease." Matthew stood up in front of him, violet eyes curious and observant. Ludwig stood up from his position on the throne "I shall escort you to your private chambers." He paused and smiled softly at the Canadian "Welcome to the Kingdom Matthew." Matthew visibly relaxed and he nodded with a small smile "Thank you." Matthew followed the silent King toward his new bedroom. The room was larger than the other one. Ludwig watched as Matthew observed his new room. Matthew appeared grateful for the change. Matthew turned to Ludwig with a kind smile "Thank you King Ludwig." Ludwig paused "Just call me Ludwig." Matthew blinked in surprise. Violet eyes stared at him with confusion "That seems unprofessional sir." Ludwig looked away in slight embarrassment "We're friends. It's allowed." He glanced back at the male to notice him with a bright smile on his face "Alright Ludwig." The German King ignored the heat rushing to his face as he processed what he just did.

He cleared his throat and turned on his heel. He paused "Get some rest." He left Matthew alone in his new room. He entered the throne room moments later only to pause at the door. His mother stood in front of Gilbert. She clutched her dress tightly as tears cascaded down her cheeks "I'm sorry." Gilbert watched her cautiously before sighing. He ran a hand through his silver locks "Don't cry. I don't know how to deal with that." The tears didn't stop. Gilbert bit his lip in frustration. He moved to comfort her, but he stopped "It's fine. I'm over it." His mother looked up at him in relief "Really?" He nodded "Yeah. Let's just move on from this." Ludwig watched with a small smile as his mother pulled Gilbert into a tight hug. The Prince remained frozen for a few moments before succumbing to the hug. He quietly left the two alone.

The sound of someone crying drew his attention and he silently made his way toward the sound. He stopped in front of Matthew's bedroom door. The crying became clearer and he gently pushed the door opened. His eyes landed on the curled up form of the Canadian soldier. Matthew sat up immediately and his hands flew to his gun. He visibly relaxed at the sight of the German King. His eyes appeared red and puffy. 'He's been crying for a while' Ludwig thought to himself. Matthew quickly wiped away his tears "I apologize Ludwig." The king made his way over to the bed and sat down next to the soldier. Matthew snivelled "It's unsightly for a soldier to be crying." Ludwig felt his pain spread throughout his chest. He didn't like seeing Matthew like this. Ludwig wiped away the tear sliding down Matthew's cheek "It's alright. Even a soldier is human." He watched as violet eyes were filled with tears once again.

Matthew leaned closer to him as the tears freely flowed down his cheeks. Ludwig scooted over to allow Matthew to bury his face in his chest. Matthew clutched onto his shirt tightly "I miss Alfred." Ludwig froze. He expected Arthur, not Alfred. Matthew continued sobbing into his chest. Ludwig swallowed and placed a comforting hand on Matthew's back in an attempt to calm him down. The soldier pulled him closer and Ludwig dropped the question "Who is Alfred?" It took a few moments for the Canadian to compose himself. Matthew pulled away from Ludwig and wiped away his tears "My twin brother." Ludwig remained silent. Matthew sniffled and fiddled with the hem of his shirt "He died during the war." Ludwig flinched and he looked down at his hands in shame. Matthew placed a comforting hand on Ludwig's shoulder. Ludwig looked up into enchanting violet eyes "It's not your fault. The war was not yours. Your father started it." Matthew's smile eased Ludwig's nerves.

The two males remained in silence momentarily. Matthew decided to continue "He was twelve when he died. Losing a twin feels horrible. It feels like a part of you is ripped out and you can never get it back." Ludwig understood slightly. Losing Gilbert would kill him. Matthew looked down once again "It's the reason I've been so protective of Arthur. He's the only family I have left." "Did it hurt when he asked for you to remain here?" Matthew seemed startled by the question. He blinked away the forming tears "Yes. I felt worried. I worried that Arthur would be hurt if I wasn't around. Then I realized he would be okay. If he could survive the war, he could survive in the safety of his own castle. Then I felt grateful. I knew he positioned me here to help me heal. I owe my life to Arthur. He's saved me in more ways than one." Ludwig watched him in admiration. The man he feared was different from what he imagined. Blue eyes gazed into violet and Matthew smiled up at him softly "Thank you for listening Ludwig."


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter Six: Confusion

Matthew had settled into life at the castle. Ludwig often had the pleasure of observing him at work. If Matthew didn't stand directly at his side, he would often be on the training grounds overseeing their military. Despite his young age, Matthew appeared older when on duty. Whenever Matthew wasn't on duty, he'd be relaxing with Feliciano or Gilbert. At first he often retired to the music room to learn how to play piano, but Ludwig's cousin had returned home two weeks ago. Gilbert enjoyed Matthew's company and often dragged the young Canadian around the castle. Ludwig's fear continued to fade away the longer he spent time with the Canadian. The pair currently remained in the throne room. Ludwig remained on his throne with Matthew standing attentively by his side. He glanced over at the soldier. He attempted to ignore the heat rushing to his cheeks as he admired him.

The Canadian soldier stood tall. His blonde locks framed his face giving him a feminine look. His violet eyes examined the room for any possible harm. Ludwig sighed. 'He's an angel' he thought to himself. Matthew turned around at the sound of the sigh "Is something wrong Ludwig?" He immediately turned around to hide his flushed cheeks "I'm just bored." Matthew shifted slightly on his feet and looked down at the ground "We can talk if you'd like." Ludwig watched him carefully. Matthew sported a slight blush on his pale cheeks as he fidgeted nervously on his spot. Ludwig smiled slightly. Matthew patiently awaited an answer from the German king. Ludwig hummed in acceptance and beautiful violet eyes shone in excitement. The two slipped into an easy conversation. Ludwig couldn't help thinking about how at ease he felt around Matthew. As time passed, Matthew's joy seemed to increase. Gilbert had entered the room and easily entered the conversation. The social gathering consisted of Gilbert talking loudly, Matthew encouraging him, and Ludwig adding in comments every few moments.

Gilbert smiled brightly at his brother. Matthew had been called down to the training grounds, ultimately leaving Ludwig and Gilbert alone. Ludwig sent him a curious look "Why are you smiling like that?" Gilbert slung an arm around his younger brother's shoulder and gave him a knowing look. Ludwig returned his look with confusion. Gilbert sighed in disappointment at his brother's obliviousness "You like Matthew." Heat immediately rose to his face and he pushed Gilbert off of him "I do not. I merely respect him." Gilbert began openly laughing at him. Officials who remained in the room watched the two brothers in curiosity. Ludwig glared at his brother in embarrassment. He lightly kicked Gilbert's shin and the laughing stopped, soon to be replaced by the sounds of a whining 19 year old. Gilbert frowned at him "Don't get mad at me for telling you the truth." Ludwig looked away from his brother with a flushed face.

He cleared his throat in an attempt to compose himself. Ludwig looked over at Gilbert "I don't like Matthew. I've already told you this." Gilbert rolled his eyes "Then stop eye fucking him." Gilbert's comment caught Ludwig off guard. A blush decorated his cheeks and his ears grew red from the comment. He tripped over his words "I-I'm n-not." Gilbert began laughing at his brother's expression "I've seen you. I don't blame you, he has a nice ass." "Gilbert!" The German prince doubled over laughing at his brother's frustration. Feliciano walked over to the pair curiously. Gilbert took notice of his presence and leaned against him as he continued to laugh. Feliciano watched the pair with a confused smile. Gilbert finished laughing and Ludwig glared at him. "Ludwig likes Matthew and he won't admit it" Gilbert explained to Feliciano with a playful smile.

Feliciano smiled brightly at the news and he turned toward Ludwig in excitement. His eyes shone brightly "Is this true?" Ludwig looked down at his lap "I enjoy his company. He's nice to have around. He's intelligent, funny, kind, and strong." Feliciano squealed in delight, shocking everyone in the room. He moved closer to Ludwig in excitement "And his looks?" Ludwig's blush darkened "He looks like an angel." Feliciano's excitement seemed to increase as Ludwig's face grew red. Gilbert watched the pair with a smile and he nudged Feliciano curiously "Why are you so excited?" Feliciano opened his mouth to reply, but he caught himself and shook his head. He eagerly ran out of the room leaving the two brother's confused. Ludwig managed to compose himself and Gilbert stood by his side, attempting to figure out their servant's behaviour. The two remained in silence for a few moments. Gilbert cleared his throat before leaving the room in search of Feliciano. Ludwig remained in the throne room alone. He soon found himself falling asleep due to the silence in the room.

Matthew stood in front of him with a bright smile. His wavy blonde locks framed his face giving him the image of an angel with a halo. Ludwig's eyes drifted over to the singular curl that seemed out of place. He often times found himself wondering if Matthew's curl was similar to Chiara and Feliciano's. Ludwig slowly made his way over to Matthew. Violet eyes watched him filled with an emotion he couldn't quite place. He took another step closer as he stared into Matthew's eyes. He adored those eyes. He found himself mesmerized countless times as emotions were expressed freely through those eyes. Matthew resembled an open-book in Ludwig's mind. He stopped in front of the soldier. Violet eyes stared into blue. He placed a hand on his cheek and Matthew leaned into his touch. Matthew looked up at him fondly. Ludwig leaned closer to him. The two stared at each other momentarily, their noses touching. "Ludwig?" Matthew's voice came out curious. Ludwig blinked in surprise.

He opened his eyes to the sight of the Canadian soldier leaning over him. "Matthew?" He questioned. He lifted his arm and placed a hand on Matthew's cheek. Pink dusted the soldier's face as he unconsciously leaned into the warm touch. He gathered his senses and retracted his hand quickly. A blush decorated his cheeks and he shifted uncomfortably in his throne. Matthew moved slightly and stood in front of him. The soldier shifted uncomfortably on the spot as heat easily rose to his cheeks. He cleared his throat and Matthew glanced up at him. Ludwig's breath stopped the moment he recognized the look in his eyes. Matthew looked at him in the same manner as the Matthew in his dream. His blush darkened and he looked off to the side "Is there something you need Matthew?" Matthew nodded shyly "You looked uncomfortable sleeping on the throne. You can retire to your room if you'd like. There are no more people coming." Ludwig watched the soldier with a fond smile.

Matthew patiently waited for a response. Ludwig nodded and stood up from the throne. His shirt lifted slightly as he attempted to stretch out any remaining fatigue. Matthew quickly looked away with tinted cheeks. "May you accompany me to the training grounds? It's better to be productive than wasteful" Ludwig commented, and Matthew silently obeyed. Matthew led the way to the training grounds and Ludwig allowed his eyes to wander over the Canadian's body. He watched the way Matthew walked. His hips swayed slightly with every step, and he found himself wondering if the male did the action consciously. His eyes trailed down his body. Gilbert's words entered his mind and he immediately looked away. He internally groaned. 'I am eye fucking him' he thought to himself, a blush beginning to decorate his cheeks once again. Matthew glanced back at him. He avoided looking into the angelic eyes. The pair arrived at the training grounds to find Gilbert and Feliciano chatting excitedly. Ludwig cursed his luck.

Feliciano turned to the pair with a bright smile. Gilbert followed his gaze and smiled at the two blondes. Ludwig ignored the two and began his daily workout. Moments later he found his gaze falling upon the trio. Gilbert and Feliciano held similar grins as they hounded Matthew for information. The soldier appeared flustered as he attempted to escape the social gathering. He held his hands up in front of him to act as a barrier. His cheeks were tinted pink and his violet eyes downcast. Ludwig found the blush on the Canadian pleasing to look at. Matthew glanced his way and met his gaze. His eyes pleaded for help. Ludwig internally smiled and made his way over to the trio. Feliciano immediately looked up and stopped talking. Gilbert continued unknowingly and Feliciano placed a hand over his mouth as he gestured toward Ludwig. He raised an eyebrow at their behaviour "Is something wrong?" Gilbert and Feliciano immediately shook their heads. Ludwig took Matthew's hand with a slight blush "Let's go."


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter Seven: Violet

Feliciano ran up to Ludwig short of breath, but filled with excitement and vigour. He remained still for a few moments to catch his breath. He grinned up at Ludwig "Matthew will be returning tomorrow." A rare smiled graced his lips and Ludwig nodded happily. Feliciano's grin seemed to brighten as he ran down the hall in preparation for their guest. Ludwig remained seated on his throne and observed the room around him. Officials ran around, as per usual, to finish their tasks. Gilbert stood off to the side talking to Ludwig's mother with his arm wrapped around Chiara's waist lovingly. The journey to acquire Chiara as his fiancee had been a long and hard journey for his brother. Chiara consistently told him off and dismissed his flirtatious attempts. Miraculously, Gilbert had scored a date with the usually brutish woman. After their date, Ludwig had noticed her soften slightly around Gilbert. She remained loud and continued to cuss, but Gilbert didn't mind. He adored every aspect of her. Ludwig's mother had approved of the engagement immediately.

His mother explained her reasoning behind the approval succinctly and Gilbert had smiled happily. Ludwig took notice of the relationship between his mother and his brother. The relationship that had been negative and poisonous had changed to a proper mother-son bond. Despite their blood differences, his mother had begun to consider Gilbert as one of her own. The journey to establishing a proper bond had been almost as hard as Gilbert's journey to acquire Chiara. His mother continued to remain traditional, but she began to develop slowly. She became lenient on certain topics, and completely ignored certain rules. Ludwig admired his older brother for being able to persevere through the hard times and get what he wanted. Ludwig had continuously failed at that. He had attempted to court Matthew, but the Canadian soldier had been forced to go back to his original kingdom. It had been over a year since they saw each other. Ludwig frowned at the thought. He desperately missed the Canadian solider by his side. He missed the conversations they'd have. He missed the rare smiles they shared with each other. He missed the shy blush he managed to plant on the Canadian's pale cheeks. He missed everything about Matthew.

The day passed by in a blur. Ludwig anxiously awaited Matthew's arrival. Gilbert smirked as he leaned against a wall "You aren't acting like yourself. You must really like Matthew." Ludwig glared at his brother. Gilbert ignored the glare pointed at him "Just be ready." "What?" Gilbert chuckled "Matthew's a snarky piece of shit." Ludwig didn't falter and he leaned back against his throne "I know. You should hear the things he's said about you." Gilbert paused. He examined Ludwig's face for any hint of lies. He found none. Gilbert audibly gasped "My best friend betrayed me. Tell me he says things about Feliciano as well." "No. He praises Feliciano." Gilbert looked betrayed and he walked off in search of Chiara to relieve him of his frustration. Ludwig watched him leave with an amused smile.

Large doors opened the next day and Arthur Kirkland entered the room with Matthew following close behind. Ludwig immediately looked over at the Canadian who looked cheerful. Ludwig hoped Matthew was happy to see him again. Arthur bowed to show respect "Good morning King Ludwig." Ludwig composed himself "Good morning King Arthur." Arthur smiled up at him "I'm merely here to drop Matthew off. I shall be off soon." Ludwig glanced over at Matthew. The Canadian clutched onto the King's shirt. Ludwig plastered on a small smile "I would appreciate it it you stayed for dinner." Arthur's green eyes lit up before curiosity seeped into them. He examined the German king. He nodded "I would like that." The servants escorted Arthur to his room and Matthew stood before the throne. The two stared at each other for a few moments. Violet eyes shone playfully and Ludwig ignored the heat rushing to his cheeks. Matthew knelt down on one knee "It's a pleasure to be back in service King Ludwig." Ludwig nodded absentmindedly as he examined the Canadian before him.

He imagined running his hands through the soft blonde curls. He imagined causing the playful violet eyes to turn lustful. He imagined kissing Matthew's soft lips until they were swollen. He imagined leaving countless love bites littering his pale skin. When Matthew smiled up at him, Ludwig imagined the two of them laying together on the bed. When he imagined himself with Matthew, he imagined domesticity. He felt warm at the mere thought of forming a family with the Canadian soldier. He internally frowned at himself 'You're getting ahead of yourself.' Matthew stood up straight "I'm going to assist Arthur." Ludwig failed to hide the disappointment. Matthew paused "Or would you rather I stay here?" The question seemed impossible to answer. He desperately wanted the Canadian by his side, but he knew Matthew adored Arthur. Ludwig allowed a playful smile to decorate his face, visibly shocking the young soldier "I'd always love to have you here Matthew." Heat rushed to his face as he continued his charade "Tell me Matthew. Do you want to stay with me?" Warmth crept up his neck and he internally scolded himself.

Matthew remained rigid on the spot. He hadn't expected Ludwig to actively flirt with him. It didn't match his image of the German King, but he didn't complain. Matthew playfully smiled back and the smile reached his violet eyes "I'm sorry Ludwig, but I prefer Arthur's company." Ludwig watched with surprise as Matthew made his way toward the door. Matthew turned with a slight blush as his eyes twinkled "I wouldn't mind spending time with you later though." Ludwig's face visibly reddened as Matthew exited the room. He shifted uncomfortably in his throne as thoughts flooded his mind. He geared his mind toward kinder thoughts of Matthew. He adored the soldier for more than his body. Matthew continuously managed to place a smile on Ludwig's face. The two often engaged in fun intelligent conversations. Matthew held a calming aura around him and Ludwig found himself relaxing whenever near the soldier, unless certain thoughts plagued his mind. He loved the kindness and compassion Matthew showed to everyone. He loved the strength the Canadian showed on the battlefield. Ludwig especially adored the Canadian's sarcastic and snarky attitude. Despite his kindness and everlasting patience, the soldier often muttered rude comments when fed up. Gilbert often found himself the victim of the comments. Chiara had once heard a comment about her and proceeded to smack the Canadian. Ludwig had found himself enjoying the entire exchange.

Feliciano entered the throne room and stood before Ludwig. A bright smile decorated his face "Matthew is back!" Feliciano noticed the blush decorating Ludwig's cheeks and his smile grew "You've seen him already." Ludwig merely nodded in response. Feliciano, at this point, had lost all sense of professionalism "When will you ask him to be yours?" Ludwig wasn't fazed by the question. Gilbert and Feliciano had asked it plenty of times. He smiled softly and stood up from his throne "Tonight." An excited squeal escaped Feliciano. Ludwig chose to ignore it in favour of searching for Matthew. He stumbled upon Matthew in the piano room. Matthew looked up at him with a soft smile as he entered the room. Ludwig returned the smile. He stared into Matthew's eyes, eyes he adored, and he felt nervous. The German King rarely felt nervous, but Matthew made him feel emotions he didn't know he could feel. Matthew blinked innocently at him.

Ludwig cleared his throat. He glanced at the floor "Is Arthur alright?" Matthew's smile didn't falter at the change in mood "He's settled in for the night." Ludwig took a seat on the piano bench next to Matthew. He placed a hand on Matthew's and hoped he wasn't sweating profusely "Matthew." Matthew stared at him with a soft smile. He gazed at Ludwig "Yes?" Ludwig swallowed. He didn't know how to continue. Matthew waited patiently for him to figure everything out. His resolved strengthened as his sky blue eyes gazed into angelic violet eyes. His grip on Matthew's hand tightened and he shifted closer to him "I need to tell you something." Matthew hummed in acknowledgement. He shifted closer to Ludwig. Ludwig's heart hammered in his chest as he placed a hand on Matthew's cheek "I like you Matthew Williams." Matthew's smile brightened the room as he leaned into Ludwig's touch. His violet eyes stared adoringly into loving blue eyes "I like you too Ludwig Beilschmidt."


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter Eight: Memories

Ludwig awkwardly removed his hand from Matthew's face. Matthew scooted closer to him instead in order to remain close to him. Ludwig glanced nervously at their interlocked hands "Um." Matthew watched him with patient and understanding eyes. Ludwig looked up at Matthew shyly "Will you do me the honour and become my boyfriend?" Matthew chuckled. He adored Ludwig's manner of speaking. Despite his flustered appearance, Ludwig acted and spoke like a proper king. Matthew's chuckle caused Ludwig to look at the ground in defeat. He internally frowned at himself. 'Maybe he doesn't like me. Perhaps I heard him wrong' he thought. Matthew drew his attention when he lifted Ludwig's head up. Matthew's fingers gently held Ludwig's chin and a bright smile decorated his face. Matthew looked shy as he uttered the words "Yes. I'd love to be your boyfriend." Similar blushes decorated their faces as they stared at each other.

Matthew immediately removed his hand as his blush darkened. He squeezed Ludwig's hand nervously "What do we do now?" Ludwig paused to consider the options. He didn't know. Matthew sensed his uncertainty and a small smile graced his lips "It's alright if you don't know. We'll figure it out along the way." Ludwig allowed a small smile to form. He squeezed Matthew's hand for reassurance "Yeah." The two remained in a comfortable silence for a few moments with their hands intertwined. Ludwig glanced over at the clock "We should go. We have to prepare for dinner." Matthew followed his gaze. He released Ludwig's hand and stood up "That means Arthur will require my services. Despite my adoration for him, he's a child sometimes." Ludwig allowed a small chuckle to escape him. Matthew's smile brightened at the sound of the king's laugh. Ludwig watched as the soldier exited the room. He allowed his facade to crumble and he buried his red face in his hands. He took a deep breath to calm himself down as realization set in. The man he had feared for years had become his lover.

He stood up from his spot on the piano bench and slowly made his way toward his bedroom. He glared at the clothes in his wardrobe. He wondered if he should attend the dinner in a formal outfit or a casual outfit. Gilbert entered the room and observed his brother carefully. He gave Ludwig a puzzled look "Why are you taking a long time to pick an outfit?" A smirk grew on his face and he leaned against the door entrance "Are you trying to impress somebody? In particular, a certain Canadian?" Ludwig stopped glaring at his closet and turned to glare toward his older brother. Gilbert chuckled at his expression. He put his hands up in front of him in defence and slowly backed out of the room. Ludwig returned his attention toward the outfits hanging in his wardrobe. He examined each option. He settled on an outfit that combined formal and casual. Ludwig made his way down to the dining room. He took his usual seat at the head of the table and observed the others.

Arthur took a seat to the right of Ludwig, and his mother sat to his left. Gilbert sat to the left of Ludwig's mother, with Chiara seated by his side. The couple kept their hands intertwined underneath the table. Ludwig fought the smile fighting to form on his face at the action. His eyes drifted over to Matthew. Matthew sat to the right of Arthur, with Feliciano by his side. Matthew sported the usual red sweater and Ludwig cursed himself for fretting over an outfit. Gilbert smirked knowingly at his brother as dinner was served. The meal passed by peacefully. Ludwig's mother kept the conversation alive as she discussed certain topics with Arthur. Ludwig added in opinions whenever he deemed it necessary. Gilbert had managed to begin a new conversation at the table involving Chiara, Feliciano, and Matthew. Throughout the dinner, Matthew and Ludwig stole glances at each other. Whenever the two met eyes, they'd turn away with a flushed face. Arthur's attention grew focused on the pair. He lifted an eyebrow in a questioning manner at Matthew's pink cheeks.

Ludwig's mother began to pick up on the odd glances. She watched the two males with a disapproving look. Gilbert watched Ludwig's mother and frowned. He wouldn't allow her to intrude on their relationship and ruin his brother's happiness. The dinner ended peacefully and each party headed their own way. Ludwig remained alone in the room with Matthew. Matthew glanced over at him "That was a lovely dinner." Ludwig hummed in agreement. Silence took over the room and both males anxiously waited for the other to begin talking. He glanced over at Matthew's lips and swallowed nervously. Ludwig stood from his seat and moved over to Matthew. He awkwardly placed his hand on Matthew's. Matthew smiled from the contact and unconsciously leaned closer to Ludwig. Ludwig took a deep breath and placed his right hand on Matthew's cheek. He gazed down at his boyfriend. Matthew's violet eyes stared up at him curiously. His plump lips were parted slightly and Ludwig leaned closer. He licked his lips eagerly "Matthew." Matthew hummed in response.

A smile formed on Matthew's face as he figured out Ludwig's actions. He tilted his head up anxiously. Matthew often dreamt of this moment. A faint blush decorated Ludwig's cheeks as he murmured "May I kiss you?" "Yes" Matthew breathed out. Ludwig placed his lips upon Matthew's and relief passed through him. Matthew's hand wrapped themselves around Ludwig's neck and he pulled him deeper into the kiss. Ludwig's hands found their way into Matthew's hair and he playfully tugged on a few strands. Matthew hummed in approval and he moved his own hands into Ludwig's hair. The tidy hair soon became a mess. Ludwig gently nipped Matthew's bottom lip. Matthew opened his lips and Ludwig pushed his tongue in. Matthew and Ludwig fought for dominance and Matthew easily dominated the king. Ludwig hummed in delight at the pleasant surprise. Matthew explored every aspect of Ludwig's mouth. Their lips continued their dance and Ludwig moaned in pleasure.

The two pulled away and Ludwig gazed upon Matthew with a flushed face. His blush darkened at the memory of his moans. Matthew licked his swollen lips as he enjoyed the view placed before him. Ludwig awkwardly looked away from Matthew. Matthew sent him a small smile before standing next to him. He placed a hand on Ludwig's shoulder "Ludwig." The German King looked toward his boyfriend once again. Matthew chuckled at the expression on his face "There's no need to be awkward. We're dating." Ludwig's blush darkened from the use of words, but he nodded in understanding. He gripped Matthew's left hand in his and began a conversation as they made their way down the hall. Matthew eased into the conversation and walked closer to Ludwig. The atmosphere surrounding the two turned from awkward to comfortable. Worries plagued Ludwig's mind as he listened to Matthew continue to describe the journey to his kingdom. He pushed the worries away and listened intently to the story.

He paused with a curious look. Matthew stopped immediately and raised an eyebrow in a questioning manner. Ludwig chuckled slightly "Did you just say Arthur screamed like a little girl at the sight of a bunny?" Matthew nodded with a small smile. Ludwig failed to suppress his laughter. He imagined the British King screaming like a little girl and the thought amused him. Matthew grew amused and began to humiliate Arthur. Ludwig continuously failed to suppress his amusement at the stories. One story caused him to lean on Matthew in order to not fall to the ground. Matthew waited patiently for Ludwig to compose himself. Ludwig cleared his throat and a small chuckle escaped him. Matthew grinned brightly up at him "I never knew you could laugh like that. I like it." Pink dusted his cheeks and Ludwig smiled softly at Matthew. Matthew looked up at him curiously as they continued their walk "Do you have any embarrassing stories?" Memories flooded his mind, but Ludwig shook his head.

Matthew raised in eyebrow in disbelief. He rolled his eyes and he nudged Ludwig "I doubt you don't have any embarrassing stories." "I don't." "I guess I'll have to ask Gilbert then." Ludwig's eyes widened slightly in horror. He shook his head quickly "Don't." Matthew leaned close to Ludwig and whispered in his ear "I'll give you a kiss if you tell me." Heat rushed to his face and Ludwig nodded. Laughter filled the room and Matthew held onto his side as the image of a tiny Ludwig playing with his mother's makeup filled his mind. He managed to compose himself. Matthew smirked and pulled Ludwig close "I'll give you your reward now."


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter Nine: Tension

Matthew stood guard by Ludwig's side throughout the day. Ludwig remained on his throne and continued to watch Matthew in order to pass the time. Gilbert visited a few times during the day to check on the two males. Matthew and Gilbert had entered a heated discussion about maple syrup, an ingredient adored in Matthew's homeland. Ludwig watched the two curiously. 'Is maple syrup as good as Matthew says?' He thought to himself. Ludwig's mother paused in front of the throne. She turned to her son "I need to discuss a personal matter with you at a later time." Ludwig nodded and made a mental note to meet her after he finished his duties. Matthew cast him a curious look and Ludwig shook his head. He didn't understand what she wanted to talk about. Ludwig dealt with countless issues during the day and he slumped in his throne tiredly. He glanced over at Matthew who appeared tired. He surveyed the room quickly to find no one else. He tugged Matthew's wrist and pulled him onto his lap.

The Canadian soldier squeaked in protest and pink dusted his cheeks. Ludwig hummed in comfort as he shyly buried his face in Matthew's neck "We're both tired. Let's rest." Matthew snuggled into Ludwig, but surveyed the room "What if someone walks in?" Ludwig hummed in acknowledgement. He didn't answer. He didn't want to think about it. Matthew allowed himself to relax in Ludwig's hold, but he continued to keep watch. He took his job of guarding the royal family seriously. The day ended with the two cuddled on the throne. Ludwig reluctantly released Matthew and stood up. Matthew stretched the fatigue out of his body. Arthur entered the room "Matthew I need to talk to you privately." Matthew looked over at Arthur curiously before he moved to follow him. Ludwig watched the two silently. He fixed his messy hair and began his search for his mother. He peeked his head into a room and found her standing in the room with Arthur and Matthew by her side. Matthew looked down at the ground as tears threatened to spill down his cheeks. Ludwig frowned at the sight.

He entered the room with cautious steps. He looked over at the stern expressions on Arthur's and his mother's face. He raised a curious eyebrow at them as he moved closer to Matthew. Arthur stepped in between them. A frown took it's place on Ludwig's face. His mother moved beside him "We need to discuss your relationship with Matthew." Ludwig winced at the words. He assumed she would figure it out, but not this fast. Her eyes scanned him "I need you to tell me what is going on." Arthur frowned "You already heard the story from Matthew." "How do I know the boy isn't lying? He might be using my son for the crown." Matthew looked outraged by the statement, but his anger seemed insignificant next to Arthur's. The British King glared at her "Matthew is not like that." Ludwig's mother merely ignored the fuming males and turned to her son once again. She raised an inquisitive eyebrow. Ludwig looked over at Matthew. Tears had managed to break free and freely flowed down his pale cheeks. Ludwig hated the sight of the Canadian crying.

Ludwig took a deep breath and described their relationship. He described every aspect of their relationship. He mentioned their first time meeting during the war. He mentioned the start of the friendship. He told them of Ludwig's attraction and finished the tale with the mention of the sudden development that lead to them dating. His mother listened intently as her son recounted the countless memories made during their relationship. She bit her lip "How long have you been attracted to Matthew?" "Well over a year." Matthew watched him with tinted cheeks. The tears had long stopped as he listened to Ludwig's point of view. His mother shook her head "This won't do." Disappointment spread through his chest at his mother's reaction. He should have expected her response, but he had hoped she would approve. He had hoped she would see Matthew the way he saw him. Arthur nodded in agreement "You are not allowed to be together." Ludwig took notice of the dejected expression on Matthew's face. He noticed the hope in his violet eyes dwindle away. Ludwig frowned at his mother. He expected a proper reason behind her judgement.

She ran a hand through her hair and frowned at her son's expression. He appeared defiant to her wishes. She smoothed down her hair and her clothes as she stood up tall. She watched him carefully "Matthew is not a royal. Royals are meant to marry royals." Ludwig visibly showed disgust at her reasoning. She took a step back in surprise. Ludwig managed to compose himself "It's the 20th century. I'm the King, and I am able to change the rule if I desire to." He spoke calmly, despite his emotions. He understood his mother would listen if the issue is clearly discussed with logic and not emotions. Matthew watched Ludwig carefully. He hoped he could convince the two adults. Ludwig's mother faltered and she nodded in understanding. She took a deep breath "There is one more concern I have." The room remained silent and she decided to continue "How will the production of an heir to the throne work?" Ludwig paused. He hadn't been forced to think that far ahead. He pondered the thought for a few moments. His mother awaited an answer. She sported a smug smile on her face.

An idea passed through his mind and Ludwig hummed in acceptance. He ran it through his mind a few extra times. He matched her strong gaze with his own "Gilbert and Chiara will be able to produce an heir. Gilbert is of royal blood, therefore his child will contain royal blood. If an accident were to occur to Matthew and I, Gilbert would assume the throne, soon followed by his child." Ludwig's mother contemplated the facts. She glanced over at the Canadian soldier. The tears had long disappeared and he stood up straight. He didn't waver under her gaze. She sighed in defeat and nodded "Fine. I approve." Ludwig watched his mother with a small smile. She didn't dislike Matthew. In reality, she adored the Canadian. She found him to be the ideal candidate for her son. She held no ill intentions toward same-sex marriage. She considered love to be love, but she had stuck by her traditions. She had been raised in a traditional household, and she struggled often times to fight the traditional rules she had grown up with. She watched the two with a soft smile. She knew Matthew would make her son happy.

Arthur frowned at the sight. He refused to move from his spot in between Matthew and Ludwig. He cared for Matthew deeply and didn't want anyone to hurt him. He didn't want Ludwig near him. A small growl escaped Arthur. He resembled a mother protecting her children from strangers "I don't approve." Ludwig blinked in surprise. He had been prepared for his mother's logical debate, but he had not been prepared for Arthur's emotional train-wreck. Arthur took a step closer to Ludwig "I don't want you anywhere near Matthew. You're going to end up hurting him." Ludwig shook his head immediately. He released the stern look on his face and watched Arthur carefully "I could never hurt Matthew." Arthur wasn't convinced. He had been there countless times to comfort Matthew. He despised seeing his 'younger brother' being hurt by others. To his surprise, Matthew gripped Arthur's arm tightly. Matthew turned Arthur to face him and he held a stern look. Arthur wanted to look at the ground in shame, but he held Matthew's gaze. Matthew released him "Arthur." His voice came out low.

Ludwig and his mother watched the two worried. His mother placed a supportive hand on the bottom of Ludwig's back. Arthur hummed in acknowledgement and Matthew frowned at the sound. He grabbed Arthur's hands tightly and he stared earnestly into his green eyes "I love him." Arthur froze at the words. He hadn't expected Matthew to confess his love. Arthur shook his head "That doesn't mean he won't hurt you." Matthew rolled his eyes "I love Ludwig because I know he won't hurt me. He had taken the time to get over his fear of me. He had taken the time to get to know me for me. He comforted me when I needed help. He stayed by my side and listened to my problems. He's managed to put a smile on my face everyday I see him. Arthur, no matter what you say I will not leave him." Ludwig watched the scene with flushed cheeks and a racing heart. Arthur observed his former charge intently. His Matthew had grown up. He didn't need Arthur anymore. Tears flowed down Arthur's cheeks and Matthew enveloped him in a tight hug "Everything will be alright Arthur." 'When did Matthew start looking out for me?' Arthur thought to himself as he clung on tightly to the back of Matthew's shirt. Matthew rubbed his back sympathetically and whispered assurances in his ear. Arthur sniffled and whispered in Matthew's ear "I approve."


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter Ten: Finale

Ludwig wrapped a protective arm around Matthew's waist. He knew the Canadian soldier held enough strength to protect the two of them, but it gave him extra comfort to have him near him. Matthew smiled at the action and absentmindedly rubbed the silver band on Ludwig's hand. The two had gotten married officially three years after the confrontation with his mother and Arthur. Arthur and Ludwig's mother worked long hours preparing the wedding and the young couple could do nothing, but observe with small smiles. Ludwig watched as his nephew ran around the room in an attempt to escape his pursuer. Gilbert chased after the younger boy with a bright smile on his face and loving eyes that twinkled in delight. Ludwig glanced over at Matthew. He knew his husband wanted a child, but they were unable to have one. Matthew looked over at Ludwig and smiled in reassurance as he squeezed his hand. Ludwig stood up from his throne and beckoned Gilbert over. His older brother looked over at him with eyes filled with curiosity and his son on his hip. Ludwig placed a hand on his brother's shoulder and gestured toward the throne "Matthew and I will be retiring earlier. I expect you to take care of the throne while I'm gone." Gilbert's red eyes twinkled in delight and he nodded.

Matthew watched Ludwig curiously. Ludwig tugged on Matthew's hand and led him toward the town. He couldn't shake the feeling of having to go to the town with Matthew. Matthew realized their destination and smiled brightly. He adored visiting the citizens of the kingdom he co-ruled. They walked among the people who in turn chose to send them small smiles. Ludwig had managed to fix the kingdom after the wars. He had spent years working on how to repair the damages and had succeeded with the help of Matthew. The people adored the current kings. They roamed throughout the town and Ludwig kept his eyes and ears open. He didn't understand what he was looking for, but he kept looking. Matthew watched him in confusion. They stopped at a park and Ludwig rested his head on Matthew's shoulder. Matthew took the opportunity to question him "What are you looking for?" "I don't know" he replied, and Matthew smiled sympathetically. He froze at the sound of a shrill cry. Ludwig lifted his head from Matthew's shoulder. The shrill cry filled the air once again and Ludwig rushed to the voice in worry. Matthew followed and chased after his husband.

The crying grew louder and Ludwig froze at the sight. A baby wrapped in a blanket remained sobbing in a basket. Teary blue eyes looked up at him and Ludwig felt his heart clench. Matthew arrived at the scene and took in a deep breath at the sight of the sobbing child. He picked the baby up in his arms and gently rocked him back and forth. Ludwig kneeled on the ground and searched the basket for an address or a name. A piece of paper caught his attention and he turned to Matthew. "Take care of my baby please" Matthew murmured in a soft tone. Ludwig glanced over at the child. The baby calmed down in Matthew's hold. He looked over at his husband. Worry plagued Matthew's violet eyes, but Ludwig noticed the love in them. He wrapped his arm around Matthew's waist and pulled him close "We'll do a search for the parents." Matthew nodded in understanding and clutched the baby to his chest. Ludwig gathered the basket and the trio made their way over to the castle. Ludwig looked over at Matthew once again and smiled softly. The sight of his husband holding a baby brought back memories of the birth of his nephew.

Officials crowded around them the moment they arrived in the throne room. Gilbert's eyes landed on the bundle in Matthew's arms and he rushed over. Ludwig's mother followed suite. Tears formed in the child's vibrant blue eyes and Ludwig kept others away. Matthew cooed sweet endearments in the child's ear and the tears vanished to be replaced with a dopey smile. Ludwig sighed in relief. Ludwig's mother grabbed his arm "Where did you find the child?" "On the street. The baby was crying. I couldn't leave them alone." His mother took a deep breath to calm herself down. She allowed a small frown to decorate her features "What about the parents?" "I'll initiate a search." "What if they aren't found?" Ludwig looked into his mother's eyes "I'll raise the baby." His mother watched him carefully. She noticed the stubbornness in his eyes and she smiled "Alright." He blinked in surprise, but smiled at her. He made his way over to Matthew. Matthew looked up at him "Is everything okay?" Ludwig buried his face in Matthew's hair and breathed in his scent. The presence of his husband calmed him down. He hummed in acknowledgement and Matthew ran a hand through Ludwig's blonde locks. Ludwig moved slightly and looked down at the child in Matthew's arms.

Ludwig observed the facial features on the child. He couldn't stop the melting feeling that passed through his chest when the child smiled up at him. Matthew looked over at Ludwig's face and smiled at the sight. He enjoyed seeing the relaxed face of his lover. Ludwig poked the baby's cheek lightly, eliciting a small gurgle of amusement "Is the baby a boy or a girl?" "Boy" Matthew stated, and then paused "Do you think he has a name?" Ludwig shook his head. He hadn't seen a name anywhere in the basket or on the piece of paper. Matthew smiled gently at the baby boy in his arms. Ludwig understood. Chiara entered the room, her son on her hip, and walked over to the pair. She looked over at the bundle in Matthew's arms curiously. Matthew chuckled and moved the blanket slightly to reveal the baby boy "We found him alone. We're trying to find his parents." Realization passed through her eyes and she smiled down at the baby. Chiara looked up at Matthew with her hazel eyes "What happens if you don't find the parents?" Matthew appeared heartbroken at the words and Ludwig rubbed his back comfortingly "We'll raise him." Chiara observed Ludwig for a moment before she smiled softly at him "Good." Miles, Ludwig's nephew, peered down at the baby "Is this a little bambino?" Matthew chuckled and nodded in response.

Weeks had passed since the search had been initiated. Feliciano entered the room "I'm afraid there has been no news of the child's parents." The normally smiling attendant seemed downtrodden. Matthew looked over at Ludwig "What do we do?" Ludwig remained still. He contemplated the different options. He looked into Matthew's violet eyes, eyes he adored with his entire being "Do you want to raise him as our own?" Happiness lit up in Matthew's eyes and he nodded eagerly "I do." Ludwig smiled at the sight. It had been weeks since he had seen Matthew truly ecstatic. He turned to look at Feliciano "Call off the search." Feliciano nodded and turned to leave the room. Ludwig stopped him "Announce that we will be holding a celebration for the new prince of Germania." A smile formed on Feliciano's face and he nodded. He left the room in a hurry. Matthew smiled down at the child in his arms "I think we should name him now." Ludwig placed a comforting hand on Matthew's. He stared into the blue eyes of the child and brushed a strand of blonde hair from his face. Matthew patiently awaited an answer. He looked up at Matthew "Let's call him Alfred." Tears formed in Matthew's eyes and he nodded.

The ceremony to introduce the new prince began a week later. Ludwig stood in front of the throne with Matthew by his side. He held Alfred in his arms "Meet the new prince of Germania; Alfred Beilschmidt." Cheers flowed throughout the room. Ludwig cleared his throat and the room turned silent once again "In terms of succession, Alfred is second in line. Miles, the son of my brother Gilbert Beilschmidt and his wife Chiara Vargas, is first in line for the throne." Gilbert smiled at his brother. Miles remained unaware of the situation. Ludwig squeezed Matthew's hand with his free hand "Please enjoy the festivities." Chatter soon spread throughout the room and Miles ran over to them. He cooed at Alfred and allowed the baby to play with his fingers. Matthew watched the scene with a small smile.

Years had passed and Ludwig placed the crown on his nephew's head. Miles smiled up at him with his with vibrant hazel eyes. Ludwig moved out of the way "I now announce Miles Beilschmidt the king of Germania." Cheers erupted throughout the room. Alfred made his way over to his cousin and congratulated him. Miles smiled and pulled Alfred into a tight hug. Ludwig watched the scene with a fond smile. He held Matthew close to his side and kissed his blonde locks. Matthew smiled at the contact. Ludwig smiled and thought to himself 'I wouldn't change a thing.'


	11. Bonus Chapter

Chapter Eleven: Rebirth

Matthew stared up at Francis with curious violet eyes. He didn't understand where the older French nation was taking him. He briefly recalled when Francis muttered about a 'Prussia' and 'Make friends.' The pair arrived at the house and Francis entered the house without permission. Matthew watched with panicked eyes as Francis guided him throughout the house. He feared the owner of the house would become angry at the intrusion. They turned into a large living room and Matthew observed the pair in front of them. His eyes immediately landed on a tall male with silver locks and bright ruby red eyes. His pale skin reminded Matthew of the Canadian snow he had grown accustomed to. The male emitted a kind and friendly aura and Matthew found himself relaxing in his presence. He grinned at Matthew and bent down to his height "You're Francis' colony? Matthew, right?" Matthew nodded shyly in response. The man's smile grew and he stretched out his hand "I'm Prussia, but you can call me Uncle Gilbert." Matthew watched the hand and placed his hand in the other's.

Gilbert's smile lit up the room and he aggressively shook the other's hand. Matthew stumbled from the aggressive handshake and he attempted to catch his balance. Francis placed a steady hand on his back and watched the scene with a small smile. Francis turned to Gilbert and pulled him into a tight hug "It's been a while mon ami." Gilbert responded with a tight hug in return and mumbled a sentence in an unfamiliar language. Matthew assumed it to be German. The two older males pulled away and Gilbert placed a hand on a younger male's back. Matthew watched the boy cautiously as Gilbert pushed him forward "Matthew this is my younger brother Ludwig." Violet eyes met blue and a sense of familiarity passed throughout the two of them. Matthew gulped and politely introduced himself to the boy. Ludwig nodded and in turn introduced himself. Francis cooed at the scene "You two are adorable." Gilbert chuckled and ruffled Ludwig's blonde hair "Why don't you go show Matthew your room?" Ludwig nodded in response. He outstretched his hand and Matthew shyly took it. The moment the two hands connected both nations paused.

Images of older versions of the two flooded throughout their minds. Ludwig recalled his fingers in Matthew's golden curls and their lips gently pressed against each others. Matthew recalled Ludwig holding him in his arms as he held onto a small blonde baby. Francis watched the two with a worried smile. Matthew shook his head and gently nudged Ludwig. Ludwig blinked in surprise and silently led Matthew into his room with a slight blush decorating his cheeks. Gilbert watched the two in confusion. He turned to Francis "What just happened?" Francis chuckled "It is young love mon ami." Gilbert processed his words "Ludwig? In love?" He cooed at the thought and grinned brightly at his friend. Francis smiled in understanding. Matthew observed Ludwig's flushed face as they wandered throughout the halls. He didn't quite understand the other's reaction. They arrived at Ludwig's room and Matthew marvelled at the sight. Bookshelves were filled to the brim with books, toys remained in neat piles in the corner of the room, the bed remained tidy, and a large German flag decorated the room. Matthew grinned at Ludwig "How do you keep this place so clean?" Ludwig blinked in surprise. He didn't expect the question.

Matthew patiently awaited his response. Ludwig looked at the ground shyly "I don't know. It's second nature." Matthew smiled at him "It's a great trait to have." Ludwig nodded. Matthew rocked back and forth and continued to glance at the toys in the corner of the room. Ludwig raised an eyebrow at him. Matthew's patience began to crack and he excitedly looked at Ludwig "May we play with the toys?" Ludwig nodded with a small smile. Matthew rushed over to the toys. The two soon filled the room with laughter and they acted out dramatic scenes that consisted of death, dragons, and long lost loves. Ludwig had played the prince and Matthew had played the strong princess. The pair looked up at the sound of a voice. Matthew observed the boy with dark brown hair and hazel eyes. He clung onto the older male tightly. The older male smiled at the two boys "Hi. My name is Antonio. This is Lovino." Matthew smiled and walked over to Lovino with an outstretched hand "Hi Lovino. I'm Matthew. He's Ludwig." Lovino shyly took the hand. Antonio smiled at the scene and exited the room. Matthew led Lovino over to Ludwig and explained the rules of the game. Lovino's eyes widened in excitement and the game started again. Childish giggles and laughter filled the room as the trio became acquainted with each other.

Lovino sat in the seat to the left of Matthew and Ludwig sat in the seat to the right of Matthew. The world meeting had started and the trio listened to Alfred ramble about being the hero of the world. Matthew chuckled at the annoyed look on Lovino's face. The trio had maintained their friendship during the years. They had hit rough patches, especially during the two world wars. Matthew tightened his hold on Ludwig's hand from underneath the table. Ludwig smiled and squeezed Matthew's hand in response. Lovino rolled his eyes and Matthew chuckled. Alfred's speech ended and Lovino turned to the two of them with an annoyed expression "I'd appreciate it if you'd keep your couple moments far away from me." Matthew allowed a bright smile to decorate his face as his cheeks flushed red "Sorry Lovi." Ludwig attempted to will his forming blush to disappear. The meeting continued uneventfully. Lovino kept their flirtatious moments under control. He failed to stop the flirtatious comments made in german. The fourth time Matthew had complimented Ludwig in German, Roderich cleared his throat and Vash glared at the two "Stop flirting." The room turned silent. Lovino frowned at them upon realization and gave the two a betrayed look.

Matthew sent him an apologetic look and Ludwig looked at the ground to hide his reddening face. Arthur stood up in fury "You're dating Ludwig?" Gilbert cheered from the sideline "Get it West!" Arthur glared at Gilbert and Francis placed a comforting hand on Arthur's back "They've been in love since they were children." Matthew smiled at Francis and lifted his hand from underneath the table "Actually we're married." Arthur fainted on the spot. Feliciano grinned beside Ludwig "Congratulations Matteo." Matthew smiled softly at him "Thanks Feli." Ludwig stood from his chair "The meeting is adjourned." He grabbed Matthew's hand and promptly dragged him out of the meeting room. Matthew smiled and waved "Bye Lovi." Lovino rolled his eyes, but waved in response. Matthew peered up at the flushed German. Ludwig opened the hotel room and pulled Matthew inside. He collapsed on the bed and brought Matthew down with him. He buried his face in Matthew's hair and breathed in the scent. The presence of the Canadian easily calmed him down. Matthew turned around and snuggled into Ludwig's chest. They remained silent. Matthew looked up into Ludwig's blue eyes and ran a hand through slicked back blonde hair. Ludwig unconsciously leaned in closer to Matthew.

The two continued to remain in silence. Matthew absentmindedly played with Ludwig's blonde locks. Ludwig unconsciously ran his hands up and down Matthew's back in a relaxing manner. Matthew broke the silence "Why did you storm out? Are you ashamed?" Ludwig's blue eyes widened significantly and he shook his head "No." Matthew raised a questioning eyebrow. Ludwig cleared his throat and looked away from Matthew's violet eyes with a flushed face "I'm sorry. I got overwhelmed by the attention." Matthew smiled and pecked the German's nose "It's okay." Silence enveloped the two and Matthew found himself relaxed. He listened to the steady sounds of Ludwig sleeping beside him. He allowed himself to succumb to his desire for sleep.

Arthur, after many tantrums, had approved of Ludwig and Matthew's relationship. Matthew smiled and hugged Arthur tightly. Alfred, the protective brother, let Ludwig off with a warning. Ludwig rolled his eyes at the warning. Due to the news of their marriage known by all nations, Ludwig became affectionate, much to Lovino's distaste. He'd often wrap his arm around Matthew's waist and pull him close to pull him into a kiss. Matthew assisted Ludwig into moving into his house. The two nations had created a life of domesticity. Ludwig laid on the couch with Matthew snuggled into his side. The two nations couldn't shake the familiar feeling, but neither complained. They were just happy to be together.


	12. Author's Note

Hello everyone,

I just want to thank everyone who has read this and shown support. I want to thank those who have left reviews, and I appreciate them very much. I'm just glad that there are still people who ship the two nations, as many don't considering the more popular pairs with the two.

Overall, I just want to say thanks.

-thetiredunistudent


End file.
